Boicoteando el dia de San Valentín
by Nioda
Summary: San Valentín se está acercando, pero Bella ha decidido que darse con su amiga Alice. Van a boicotear el día de los enamorados: hacer de ese día el no-San Valentín, que no incluye a chicos. Pero los hermanos de Alice, Emmett y Edward, no cuentan, ¿verdad?
1. El Plan

**Disclaimer: nada de nada me pertenece. Los personajes, son de Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia e idea son de jennlynnfs. **

**Summary: **San Valentín se está acercando, pero Bella ha decidido que darse con su amiga Alice. Deciden boicotear el día de los enamorados. Preparan actividades de no-San Valentín, que no incluyen a chicos. Pero los hermanos de Alice, Emmett y Edward, no cuentan. ¿No?

* * *

><p><strong>Boicoteando el día de San Valentín<strong>

**Capítulo 1: El plan**

El día de San Valentín. El día dedicado a todos los enamorados y a todo el romance del mundo. Un día de regalos sentimentales y costosas joyas. Si tienes suerte – cosa que parece que todas las personas tienen – El día acaba con una tanda de sexo alucinante.

Aunque no para Bella.

No era que ella fuera una de las típicas anti-amor, o que odiara esa fiesta en particular, pero últimamente su vida amorosa era… bueno, un desastre.

Tampoco era una solitaria, o que no soñara con conocer al amor de su vida. Pero no quería ilusionarse con nadie, para después no ser correspondida. Era su mayor temor. Incluso había una larga cola de chicos que deseaban tener una relación sentimental con Bella.

¿Sabéis esas situaciones en la que cuando llueve, vierte?

Para Bella era una gran tormenta. Y no era el tipo de tormenta en la que "_It's Raining Men_" está sonando de fondo y el chico más sexy del mundo te está esperando en la puerta de tu casa. El diluvio de hombres que vertía esa tormenta en particular, eran totalmente ineptos.

Todo comenzó, con Mike Newton.

Bella trabajaba en un empleo temporal, pero había estado trabajando en una oficina durante un par de meses. Mike era inofensivo. Se dedicaba a coquetear y hablar con ella siempre que tenía un minuto de su tiempo libre, nada que ella no pudiera manejar. Ella era lo suficientemente amable y buena para creer que no hacía falta interferir, ni dejarle claro que no quería nada con él.

Pero de repente, el flirteo se transformó en constantes invitaciones para cenar. Mentalmente, se daba golpes en la cabeza contra su escritorio. ¿Por qué no podía ella ser agradable, y que su amabilidad no fuera tomada de la forma equivocada?

Afortunadamente para ella, después de incontables "no" como respuesta, su tiempo en la oficina terminó y cambió de trabajo pronto.

Y las cosas solo empeoraron.

Comenzó a trabajar en un gimnasio para hacer algo de tiempo antes de encontrar un verdadero empleo. Era muy fácil, y por lo general acababa de hacer su trabajo antes de que la jornada acabara, así que en lugar de sentarse en cualquier sito y simplemente esperar, decidió tomar ventaja de uno de los beneficios de su trabajo y utilizar el gimnasio.

Ahora sabe que debería haberse quedado encerrada en cualquier habitación donde hubiera internet, y haber pasado allí el resto del tiempo libre. De alguna manera que no lograba llegar a comprender, se había convertido en el premio de la gran batalla de entrenadores personales, que eran, por si fuera poco, dos de los más solicitados: James Trapper y Jacob Black.

Al poco tiempo, su divertido trabajo se había convertido en un agotamiento diario.

Y _no_ en el buen sentido.

Competían entre sí, utilizando a Bella para probar diferentes máquinas para hacer ejercicio y diferentes técnicas de entrenamiento, simplemente intentado demostrarse el uno al otro que sabían que era lo que Bella quería y necesitaba.

No llegaban a comprender que ella sólo quería caminar en alguna de aquellas cintas de correr mientras escuchaba a Rihanna en su iPod.

James, le traía muestras y muestras de vitaminas que conseguía para ella. Incluso le ofrecía más de una vez su almuerzo.

Y luego estaba Jacob. Era evidente que se había enamorado de ella. Normalmente, no era una experta en lo que los hombres sentían, pero uno de esos agotadores días, cuando le estaba mostrando cómo utilizar los pesos, él se inclinó demasiado cerca y Bella sintió _cuanto_ le gustaba a Jacob.

Lo sintió. En la parte más baja de su espalda.

Decir que fue una experiencia vergonzosa era quedarse demasiado corto. Después de aquello, Bella evitó a Jacob tanto como fue posible. Se había convertido en un buen amigo y se sentía mal por ignorarlo de aquel modo, pero no estaba interesada y se negaba a darle esperanzas.

Así que decidió volver a cambiar de trabajo, esta vez en una librería. No creía que pudiera existir ningún otro empleo en el que ella pudiera estar más escondida. Era una librería. En general, los chicos huían de los libros. ¿No?

Acababa de empezar a trabajar hacía una semana, y podía sentir como algunos de los hombres que trabajaban allí se interesaban demasiado por ella. Uno de ellos, Tyler, trabajaba en el mostrador. Cuando se turnaban, y él trabajaba en la panadería que había en la parte trasera, siempre tenía preparado su café con leche.

Luego estaba Riley. Trabajaba en la zona para libros alquilados. Siempre la rondaba para recomendarle cualquier libro, o para preguntarle cualquier idiotez.

En un primer momento, ella atribuyó su atención hacia ella como una especie de enamoramiento debido a la juventud del chico, y al hecho de que ambos estaban todavía en la Universidad. Ella probablemente le parecía un juguete algo mayor que él, inalcanzable, nuevo, y por lo tanto, toda la atención iba para ella.

Pero, por supuesto, estaba equivocada.

También estaba Ben, el administrador de la tienda. Tenía su misma edad, y era un chico muy agradable. Pero él tampoco era el adecuado.

No fue hasta que un día, una de la chicas que trabajaban en el reparto, Bree, comentó que toda la atención de los chicos estaba dirigida hacia Bella. Ella no supo qué decir. Una vez más, era uno de esos momentos en los que se daba cuenta de que era una de las pocas chicas que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de los chicos.

Cuando pensaba acerca de sus interacciones con Ben, sus conversaciones giraban alrededor de trabajo, pero últimamente habían tocado algunos temas personales. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la miraba demasiado seguido a los ojos, y que sonreía demasiado a menudo cuando estaba junto a ella.

Mentalmente, quiso golpearse de nuevo la cabeza.

A partir de ese momento, mantuvo conversaciones los más breves posibles y profesionales con Ben. Dolía ver la mirada de confusión en su rostro, y si hubiera estado en otro momento de su vida, probablemente hubiera centrado toda su atención en él.

Pero tenía demasiada atención por parte el sexo masculino y sentía que necesitaba espacio solo para ella. Además, todavía le quedaban unas semanas de trabajo en la librería, así que debía hacer que ese tiempo fuera de lo más relajado que fuera posible.

Cuando le comentó a Alice acerca de sus problemas, su mejor amiga no tuvo nada de compasión. En absoluto. Alice dijo que a las otras mujeres les encantaba la atención, y que otras ni siquiera tenían. Ella le dijo que no era como las otras mujeres. ¿Por qué no podía tener, simplemente, una vida romántica normal?

Y Alice le preguntó a qué se refería ella con "normal". Ella contestó que solo quería la atención de lo chico adecuado, y cuando su amiga le preguntó cuál era el tipo de chico que ella consideraba adecuado, no supo qué decir. Nunca lo había pensado.

La semana antes del día de San Valentín, cuando pensaba que todos aquellos chicos se habían olvidado de ella, aparecieron de nuevo en su vida. Comenzó a recibir llamadas telefónicas y correos electrónicos de Mike. James le había enviado una cesta de barras de proteína y Jacob, algunas rosas. Las cosas en la librería no estaban mejores. Riley dejaba novelas eróticas en su escritorio y Tyler le regalaba postres y pasteles.

Y Ben. Era realmente muy bueno en el tema de mantener las distancias, pero de vez en cuando ella lo atrapaba mirando hacia su dirección o simplemente su mano acababa tocando su brazo o su espalda cuando estaban cerca.

Debía sentirse halagada. Ella debería haberle dado una oportunidad a Ben por ser tan dulcemente dulce. Pero no pudo. Cuando volvió a hablar con ella Alice le dijo que era de locos no haberle dado una oportunidad a Ben. Tenía razón, pero ella no sentía entre ellos la conexión que debía sentir.

No ayudaba en nada que se acercara el día de San Valentín. No quería quedar para una cita romántica. No quería celebrarlo. Estaba totalmente segura de que no iba a salir con ninguno de ellos.

Su amiga la apoyó, y sugirió organizar un boicot para el día de San Valentín.

-¿Boicotear el día de San Valentín? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Alice reflexionó sobre su pregunta durante un minuto antes de contestar.

- Bueno, podríamos hacer cosas que no se hacen en un típico día de San Valentín.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿La colada?

Alice rió.

-No. Como en lugar de salir como hacen esos idiotas en esas citas, nos quedamos en casa, y pedimos comida a domicilio.

- Oh. Deberíamos pedir pizza, y tener a mano cervezas.

- Y en lugar de ver una comedia romántica, deberíamos ver una película de acción – añadió Alice.

Bella le maravilló la idea, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-Alice, ¿Tú no tienes planes para el día de San Valentín? – la escuchó suspirar – ¿Alice?

- Supongo que estamos en las mismas. Soy más de pasarlo bien ese día, en lugar de salir sólo porque es día de San Valentín.

Dado que San Valentín caía en fin de semana, decidieron hacer una especie de pijamada. Estaban discutiendo acerca de en qué apartamento celebrarlo, cuando Alice recibió una llamada. Tardó uno minuto en colgar.

-Era mi madre. Al parecer mi padre la ha sorprendido con un viaje para el día de San Valentín a Nueva York.

-¡Oh, que romántico!

- Sí. Le he contado nuestros planes, por lo que nos ha invitado a quedarnos en su casa mientras ellos no están.

-¡No! – dijo Bella, emocionada - ¿Para todo el fin de semana? ¡Me encanta ir a casa de tus padres!

- ¡Sí! Será genial – Alice dudó antes de preguntar - ¿Pasa algo si invito a una amiga?

Bella frunció el ceño, aunque su amiga no pudo verla.

-¿Qué amiga?

- Es nueva en la ciudad, por lo que no conoce aún a mucha gente. Aunque no me sorprendería si tuviera una cita para el día de San Valentín. Es muy guapa.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento pensó que Alice quería cambiar sus planes.

-Claro. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Rosalie. Acaba de empezar a trabajar hace unas pocas semanas en la revista.

- Oh, eso es genial. ¿Llamo a Ángela, entonces?

- Claro – Alice volvió a dudar al añadir – Solo una cosa más.

_Lo sabía. _

-¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno, mi madre dijo que también debería decírselo a mis hermanos. Le dije que iba a invitarte a ti y tal vez a algún otro amigo, pero insistió en que Emmett y Edward lo supieran. Dijo que se sentiría mucho mejor si, nosotras las mujeres, teníamos alguna figura masculina que nos protegiera - Alice rodó sus ojos, aunque Bella no pudiera verla.

- Oh, bueno. No es tan malo.

- ¡Bella! Se supone que era una celebración anti-San Valentín. No puede haber chicos.

- Sí, pero ellos no cuentan.

Alicia no pudo evitar reír.

-Estoy segura de que Emmett y Edward no habrían apreciado ese comentario.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir – Bella conocía a sus hermanos.

Alice rió de nuevo.

-Bueno, voy a decírselo, pero no creo que vengan. Conociendo a Emmett, probablemente habrá hecho planes, y Edward probablemente saldrá con Tanya.

- Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

- Estoy segura de que vamos a ser testosterona libre este fin de semana.

Bella rió. Pronto finalizaron sus planes, y se despidieron emocionadas.

La semana pasó más rápido de lo pensado, y Bella ya se encontraba con todas sus cosas en el coche y camino de Forks. El viaje duraría tres horas, pero al fin y al cabo, estaba segura de que sería el mejor no-día de San Valentín que hubiera habido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... nuevo fic. Esta vez es una traduccion, la autora es jennlynnfs, a la que doy las gracias por dejarme trraducirla al español. El fic original esta en este enlace:<strong>

**ht tp: / w ww. fanfiction. net / s/ 5681116 /1/ Boycotting _ Valentines _ Day (Sin espacios)**

**Bueno, he pensado que al ser un fic corto - 7 capitulos - lo traduciré en dos meses, y el septimo capitulo será publicado el 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentin. Iré publicando cada semana y media, mas o menos. Gracias a todas y reviews :)**

**nioda**


	2. Masa de Brownie

**Disclaimer: nada de nada me pertenece. Los personajes, son de Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia e idea son de jennlynnfs. **

**Summary: **San Valentín se está acercando, pero Bella ha decidido que darse con su amiga Alice. Deciden boicotear el día de los enamorados. Preparan actividades de no-San Valentín, que no incluyen a chicos. Pero los hermanos de Alice, Emmett y Edward, no cuentan. ¿No?

* * *

><p><strong>Boicoteando el día de San Valentín<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Masa de Brownie**

-Oh, cariño. Ven con mamá - Bella acarició el elegante ayudante de cocina de Esme, hecho de chocolate marrón – Estás demasiado bueno para tu propio bien.

-¿Hablándole sucio a los aparatos de cocina de mi madre, Bella? ¿De nuevo?

Bella se irguió y se dio la vuelta al escuchar la fuerte voz masculina.

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – se lanzó encima de él y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, antes de besarle su mejilla - ¿Cuánto llevas escuchando mi conversación sucia con Roy?

Emmett rió fuertemente.

- El tiempo suficiente para saber que realmente necesitas ayuda. ¿Ya le has puesto un nombre? ¿No se pondrá Clyde celoso?

Clyde era el anterior ayudante de cocina de Esme, antes de que ella se lo diera a Bella.

- Clyde lo comprenderá – Bella rió – Roy es solo un flechazo pasajero – Emmett sacudió la cabeza riendo y ella alzó una ceja – Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo visitar a mi hermana y a su mejor amiga?

- ¿Te ha plantado alguna chica? – preguntó Bella estudiando su cara.

- Lucy me llamó hace un rato. Su madre se ha puesto enferma y debe quedarse a cuidar de ella – dijo él con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que habíais planeado? – preguntó ella, poniendo el horno a la temperatura adecuada.

- Solamente… un fin de semana en Palm Springs – dijo, apoyando un codo despreocupadamente en la encimera.

Bella se había agachado para recoger un bol que se había caído pero antes de llegar a cogerlo, giró su cabeza hacia su amigo, incrédula.

-¿Palm Springs? ¿Bromeas? ¡Vamos! ¡Hubiera podido ser genial si no estuviera lloviendo incluso más de lo que normalmente ya llueve aquí!

- Lo sé – dijo él, suspirando sonoramente.

- Suena bastante serio – Bella pensó que la novia de Emmett estaba cuidando de verdad a su madre, si había rechazado ir a Palm Springs por todo un fin de semana.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

- Bueno… pasar el fin de semana de San Valentín fuera, en otro estado… suena bastante serio.

- Me imagino que sí.

Bella sacó los ingredientes de la nevera.

- Emmett, una persona normal no le dice a su pareja que se vaya con él tres días tan lejos si la relación no va en serio. ¿Cuánto lleváis saliendo?

- Unas semanas – dudó antes de decir.

-¿Unas semanas?

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él.

- Está bien. Seguramente pensará que estás hecho para ella cuando lo hagáis.

- Ya lo hicimos – dijo él, con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Bella pestañeando. Él sonrió - Hmm. Tal vez piensa que las cosas van demasiado rápido.

La sonrisa de Emmett desapareció y después de un minuto, volvió a hablar.

-Quizá… quizá ella ya me haya dicho eso.

Inmediatamente, sintió algo de lástima por Emmett. De las pocas cosas que sabía acerca de él, era que cuando encontraba al amor, Emmett siempre se lanzaba sin pensárselo demasiado. Todos pensaban que él sabía todo sobre el amor, pero Bella sabía algo más. Emmett tenía un gran corazón. Y estaba dispuesto a regalarlo demasiado rápido.

Bella sacó dos botellas de cerveza de la nevera y le pasó una a su compañero. Las abrieron y cada uno tomó un trago.

-En ese caso, podrías quedarte con nosotras este fin de semana – él se giró y la miró sorprendido - ¿Alice no te ha dicho nada? Estamos boicoteando el día de San Valentín.

- Parece estar bien – dijo riendo, y brindaron – Nunca me ha gustado esta fiesta, de todas maneras.

Apretó el cuello de su botella demasiado fuerte, y volvió a tomar otro trago. Bella, comenzó a mezclar la masa del brownie.

-¿No has saludado a Alice, todavía?

- Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta su habitación, pero estaba ocupada hablando con otras dos chicas. Creo que una de ellas era Ángela, pero no reconocí a la otra.

- Era una amiga de Alice. Rosalie – Bella lo miró de reojo - ¿Qué te ha parecido ella?

- No podría decirlo – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros – Llevaban algo verde en sus caras.

- Argh. Mascarilla de aguacate.

- ¿Cómo escapaste de las garras de Alice?

- Les dije que no se preocuparan, que yo me haría cargo del postre.

- Bien jugado, Swan – dijo él, haciendo que ella riera. Tomó otro trago de su bebida antes de volver a preguntar - ¿Qué tal es Rosalie?

Bella reprimió la sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse por sus labios.

-No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella mucho rato. Parece ser una buena persona, pero…

-¿Qué? – preguntó curioso.

- Es muy sexy – declaró.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Emmett, aparentemente perturbado por el comentario de Bella. Volvió apoyarse en la encimera, esperando que continuara.

- Sí. Creo que me cae muy bien, y tú ya sabes que no me gustan las rubias.

- ¿Qué tal su cuerpo?

- Bastante decente – Bella, esta vez reprimió una carcajada - ¿Por qué? ¿No la has visto?

- Estaban vestidas con tejanos y camisetas holgadas – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Bella rió.

-¡Oh! Esa una de las cosas en las que estuvimos de acuerdo cuando planeamos este fin de semana como parte del boicot de San Valentín. Ni ropa interior sexy, ni pijama sexy.

- Joder. Entonces no podrás decirme si ella tiene… un par de decentes…

- Están muy bien, Emmett – dijo ella – realmente estoy algo celosa. Creo que son reales.

- Sois increíbles.

Los dos se giraron sorprendidos al unísono al escuchar a Edward.

-¿Qué?

- No puedo creer que habléis tan… así, de las mujeres.

Emmett rió y echó su brazo por encima los hombros de Bella.

-Ella es como el hermano que nunca tuve - Bella le clavó su codo en sus costillas y él dejó escapar un gemido. Edward rodó sus ojos.

- Es increíble que Bella esté cómoda hablando de eso contigo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Bella con una ceja arqueada – Solo estamos hablando.

- Pero estás hablando de otras mujeres.

- ¿Y?

- Pero… tú… Tú eres una mujer.

- Finalmente te das cuenta – dijo Emmett.

- Siempre me he dado cuenta – protestó su hermano.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta ahora?

Bella mordió su labio para no soltar una carcajada.

-Es simplemente raro, ¿Sí? – dijo Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo hablar sobre otra mujer atractiva? No tengo ningún problema en reconocer los atributos de otra mujer.

- Pero las mujeres normales, no hablan de otras mujeres… así.

- Claro que lo hacen – rió – Todo el tiempo.

- ¿En serio? – Emmett sonrió.

- Oh, por Dios. ¿Creéis que las mujeres se visten para los hombres? Ellos no se preocupan por las etiquetas, ni por la ropa cara. Sólo las mujeres reconocen ese tipo de cosas. Nosotras podríamos llevar un especial de Wal-Mart, y vosotros no os daríais ni cuenta. Pero una mujer, puede darse cuenta de eso y de mucho más. Los zapatos. No creo que os dierais cuenta si estamos luciendo Manolos o unos zapatos de las segundas rebajas. Pero una mujer…

- Está bien, lo he entendido – interrumpió Edward, levantando sus ojos al cielo.

- Por lo tanto, miráis a las otra chicas… ¿Comparándoos con las demás?

- Absoluta y rotundamente, sí.

- Entonces, ¿Te comparas con las otras mujeres?

- Todo el tiempo – Bella acabó la masa de los brownies y los vertió a la sartén.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Edward.

- Una costumbre, supongo. Es una inseguridad. No se puede remediar.

- ¿Por qué deberías estar insegura?

- ¿De verdad lo preguntas? – Bella lo miró pestañeando.

Emmett levantó su cerveza, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. _Buen movimiento, Edward_ - pensó. Edward carraspeó. Después de un momento, volvió a hablar.

-Me refería a que me sorprende que estés insegura. Siempre te ves con tanta confianza.

-Bueno, al menos sé que engaño a alguien – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Eso no es lo que he escuchado – murmuró Emmett.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Emmett? – preguntó ella, volteándose rápidamente hacia su dirección. Él solamente se encogió de hombros.

- Alice me ha dicho por qué organizaron todo esto éste fin de semana.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente. Edward, curioso, preguntó cuál era el motivo. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Emmett respondió.

- Al parecer, nuestra querida Bella tiene una larga lista de admiradores detrás de ella.

- Lo que sea, Emmett – contestó ella, centrando toda su atención en hacer las galletitas de chocolate.

- ¿Admiradores?

-Mirad. Estoy ocupada. Quizá podrían ir a tirarse por un acantilado, o algo por el estilo.

Emmett rió.

-No hay ninguna razón para estar avergonzada. Para ser honesto, no es nada sorprendente.

- Emmett.

-¿Sí?

- No necesito que me digas esto ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

- Solo afirmo un hecho, Bells – dijo él, inocentemente, volviéndose a encoger de hombros – Todo vuelve a ser como en el instituto.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Estás bromeando? – Emmett la miró con incredulidad. Mientras Bella pasaba su mirada de él a Edward.

- ¿De qué habla?

- Bella, había muchos chicos que estaban interesados en ti en el instituto – dijo Edward, pasándose los dedos por su cabello despeinado. Ella dejó escapar un bufido.

- Sí, claro.

- No actúes como si no lo supieras – dijo Emmett, mientras la miraba incrédulo.

- No deberíais bromear sobre eso.

- No estoy bromeando, Bella. Lo juro – dijo levantando su mano derecha hacia su corazón, como un auténtico boy-scout. Bella estudió la expresión sincera de Emmett y volvió para observar lo que estaba preparando.

- Pero no puede ser verdad. Jamás me han pedido para salir o algo parecido.

- Creo que es algo parecido a _Algo pasa con Mary _**(N/T: o Loco por Mary). **La misma situación.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Creo que esos chicos pensaban que eras algo así como… inalcanzable.

- ¿Yo? – Bella rió con ganas - ¿Inalcanzable? Eso es totalmente ridículo. Creo que alguien como Lauren Mallory sí que podría estar en esa categoría.

- No – dijo totalmente seguro, Emmett – Ella entraba en la de sexy pero muy vista categoría. Totalmente cliché y aburrido.

Bella miró a Edward, quien simplemente asintió. Ella rodó sus ojos y siguió con su trabajo.

-¿Estás haciendo el postre favorito de Emmett? – dijo Edward, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¡Sí! – dijo su hermano - ¿Vas a añadirle el glaseado, luego? – Bella asintió - ¡Genial! Me encanta boicotear el día de San Valentín- dijo comenzando a dar saltos infantiles - ¿Puedo lamer el bol?

-¡NO!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

- Emmett… somos amigos, pero para mí, eso es cruzar la línea.

- Eso no tiene sentido.

- Es sólo...No sé cómo explicarlo. Hm… - continuó haciendo la masa de los brownies concentrada - si alguna vez tengo un novio y hago brownies para él, y me dice si puede lamer el bol y le digo que no porque dejé al hermano de mi mejor amiga hacerlo… ¿no crees que se enfadará?

- Haces que suene como si quisiera tener algo contigo, o algo por el estilo.

- Es parecido.

- Edward – dijo Emmett – dile a Bella que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

- Creo que sé lo que quiere decir Bella – dijo después de un segundo de silencio. Bella sonrió, pero Emmett frunció el ceño y preguntó por qué – Quiero decir, no me gustaría que mi novia dejara que otro lamiera el bol. Suena mal.

Emmett parecía estar a punto de discutir, pero después de un segundo, asintió.

-Sí. Supongo que a mí tampoco me gustaría - sacó otra cerveza de la nevera - Me voy arriba a ver si puedo observar mejor a… Rosalie.

Bella rió al escucharle. Emmett era tan sutil. Edward esperó hasta que se fue para hablar.

-¿Así que nunca dejarías que Emmett lamiera el bol? - Ella negó con su su cabeza, y Edward se acercó a ella - ¿Por qué no?

- Está mal.

- Pero a mí me dejaste lamer un bol una vez – repuso él. Bella lo miró. Se había apoyado en la encimera con un codo, con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

- Fue una vez, y solo porque sentía lastima por ti.

- ¿Qué sentías lástima por mí? – dijo frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Victoria – dijo ella, dudando antes de hablar. Él gimió. - Parecía que te gustaba mucho y ella... estaba con James.

- Me gustaba, pero no me...No me sorprende que terminase con James. Es decir, siempre había sospechado que entre ellos dos… sucedía algo.

-¿En serio? – él asintió. Después de un momento, volvió a hablar - pensé que tendrías planes con Tanya este fin de semana.

-¿Tanya? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- Alice.

- Estamos tomándonos un descanso – dijo Edward, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Un descanso? – Bella arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo Ross y Rachel?

- Es complicado – dijo él, sin poder evitar soltar una risita.

- Edward, somos amigos. Puede hablar y confiar en mí – dijo y después abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente - No habrá pasado como con Victoria, ¿no?

- No, no se ha ido con otro si eso es lo que estás preguntando – dijo suspirando – Solo pensamos que debemos estar un tiempo… separados.

- Pero… vosotros llevais juntos mucho tiempo. Creí que todo iba muy en serio y que… bueno…

- ¿Sí?

- Que quizá ibais a casaros pronto – murmuró.

- Pareces de acuerdo con ello – replicó él, en el mismo tono.

- Bueno, parecía que estabais felices, así que yo también estaba feliz por vosotros – dijo confusa.

- Bella, nunca has sentido... – Edward estudió su cara por un minuto antes de seguir - ¿Qué estabas con la persona equivocada? Qué deberías estar con otra persona.

- En realidad – dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su camisa – Me he sentido así millones de veces últimamente. Lo que decía Emmett iba en serio. Estoy escondiéndome de algunos chicos. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

- No veo nada malo en ello – dijo él sonriendo.

- La cosa es que creo que la persona adecuada no es ninguno de ellos, pero también parece que no hay ninguna persona para mí – se miraron entre sí durante un minuto antes de que Bella suspirara – Lo siento.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Lamento que Tanya no legue a darse cuenta de la suerte que tiene – él la miró confuso – Espero, que mientras os dais este descanso, se dé que cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres, y que vuelva.

- Bella, ella no fue la que…

- ¡Edward! – dijo ella de pronto, interrumpiéndole - ¿Quieres lamer el bol?

Edward por un momento tuvo en la cabeza la imagen de Eva, regalando el fruto prohibido a Adan. Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse esa descabellada imagen de la cabeza y tomó el cuenco entre sus manos sonriendo. Ella también lo hizo. De repente, él se acercó y la besó en la frente.

-Gracias, _Mary_.

-¿Qué…? – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- Eres una rompecorazones y todavía no lo sabes.

- No es así – dijo sonrojada – No tengo a todos a mis pies, como Mary en la película.

- Ya, claro – dijo él, y pasó un dedo por el bol.

- Que no.

- Aunque la película sea exagerada, apuesto a que tienes a todos los chicos a tus pies cuando quieres.

- Lo dudo – dijo poniendo la masa de los brownies en el horno, ajustando la temperatura.

- ¿No estás interesada en nadie? – Ella negó con la cabeza - Bella, ¿no has tenido citas últimamente?

- De vez en cuando. Pero nada serio.

- ¿Cuándo fue tu última cita?

- No lo sé – dudó - ¿Hace un par de meses?

- ¿Hablas de Félix? – preguntó el, dedicándole una mirada escéptica. Asintió – Me sorprendre que salieras con alguien como él.

- ¿Por qué? Fue agradable – defendió ella – Me lo recomendó Emmett.

- Bella, era uno de esos gorilas que hay en las puertas de los clubs para hombres.

- Se llaman clubes nocturnos, Edward – dijo riendo - Y además, no debes juzgar a las personas basándote en su trabajo.

- ¿Por qué no funcionó?

- Aunque tuvimos la cita, no tuvimos la conexión, ya sabes – dijo ella, siguiendo con su trabajo – Pero seguimos siendo amigos.

- Ah, claro. Félix pasó a la categoría de _amigos_.

- ¿Qué es lo que insinúas, Cullen? – dijo lavando el bol.

- Esa, es la pesadilla de cualquier hombre.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en ser amigos? – preguntó ella, riendo.

- No hay nada malo, Bella. Pero un chico nunca quiere ser simplemente un amigo. Me refiero a que, por supuesto que sólo será tu amigo, pero seguro que si la chica que no quiso nada con él, en algún momento siente un repentino interés… estaría más que dispuesto a ella.

- ¿Vas en serio? – preguntó con una clara expresión de sorpresa.

- Las mujeres tenéis todo el poder en una relación – dijo él sonriendo. Bella pensó en lo que había dicho por un minuto.

- ¿Así que Tanya solamente quiere ser tu amiga?

- ¿Tanya? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿No es esa la razón por la que os estáis tomando ese descanso?

- Ella no es la que quiere que seamos simplemente amigos.

- Así que tú eres el que solo quieres ser su amigo – dijo asintiendo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Él se paseó por la cocina – Pensaba que habías dicho que las mujeres tenemos siempre el poder.

- Lo tenéis. Pero esta es una situación complicada.

- ¿Por qué están complicado?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo él, evitando la suya. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, nervioso.

- Claro.

- ¿Alguna vez…? ¿Recuerdas aquel partido del instituto?

- ¿Cuál de ellos?

- El último – ella asintió - ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

- Sí. Fue muy divertido.

Edward observó su rostro en busca de reacciones durante un minuto entero.

-Me refería a nosotros.

- ¿Te refieres a mi primer beso? – dijo ella, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

- Nunca has pensado en…

- ¡Aquí estáis! – Alice saltó dentro de la cocina emocionada - ¡Edward! ¡No sabía que venías! – Se acercó a él y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello - Pensé que tenía planes.

- Nada de eso – respondió él, abrazándola de vuelta.

- ¿Y Tanya? – preguntó su hermana, separándose.

- No… no hicimos planes para este fin de semana.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que…

- ¿Alice? – interrumpió Bella - ¿Debó llamar para pedir las pizzas, no?

Edward le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento cuando Alice centró toda su atención en ella.

-¡Oh, sí! – gritó emocionada, consultando el reloj – Estoy muerta de hambre desde hace rato.

En ese instante Rosalie y Ángela entraban en la cocina, seguidas de un alegre Emmett.

-¿Tenéis alguna preferencia para la pizza?

- Estoy bien con lo que sea, gracias – dijo Ángela.

- A m… no me gusta el jamón – dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Quieres que pida una pizza para ti solo? – le preguntó Bella sonriendo a Emmett. Él también sonrió.

- Creo que puedo compartir.

- ¿Está seguro? Porque habrá más gente que querrá comer, ¿sabes? Así que mejor no te pongas a protestar como una niña pequeña porque tienes hambre – Emmett rodó los ojos y murmuró un "genial".

- Rosalie… éste es mi hermano, Edward – presentó Alice - Edward, recuerdas a Ángela, ¿no? Teníais biología juntos con Bella.

- Sí, claro que la recuerdo – dijo él, sonriendo. Ángela se sonrojó.

Alice viola expresión de Ángela y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara.

-¿Por qué no vais vosotros dos, a recoger la pizza?

- Hmm…. – Edward frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Solo les he dicho que la entreguen – dijo de pronto Bella, colgando el teléfono - ¿Tengo que volver a llamar a la pizzería?

- No importa – dijo Alice, agitando su mano – Aun tienes que cambiarte de ropa, Bella.

Aún llevaba sus pantalones vaqueros y un suéter negro de Kakis.

-En realidad… iba a terminar con el postre.

- Ve a cambiarte ahora mismo, Bella – dijo Alice, rodando los ojos – Es injusto que nosotras vayamos vestidas así el día de no-San Valentín y tu vayas vestida normal.

- Claro – dijo Bella riendo – pero alguien debería prestarme una camiseta.

- Bella, si quieres la tuya de vuelta… - Ángela señaló la camisa del departamento de policía de Forks que llevaba puesta.

- No te preocupes. Encontraré algo.

- Yo puedo prestarte una – dijo Emmett.

- No voy a vestirme con una camiseta de Chuck Norris.

- Es camiseta es para los ganadores, Bella – dijo ofendido, Emmett.

- Yo creo que no – repuso ella.

- Ven conmigo, Bella. Yo te prestaré algo – dijo Edward riendo. Bella camino junto a él fuera de la cocina algo más aliviada, pero Emmett los siguió.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de Chuck Norris? – preguntó - ¡Con él no necesitarías un arma, sabes! ¡Él es el arma!

- Así que Emmett y Bella… - dijo Rosalie, cuando estuvo segura de que se habían ido. Alice sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

- De ninguna manera. Siempre han sido así el uno con el otro. Algo así como... hermano y hermana. Supongo – dijo, y se giró para mirar a Ángela – creo que Edward y Tanya podrían haber roto.

- Oh.

- ¡Vamos, Ángela! Sé que estás dando saltos por dentro.

Ángela rodó sus ojos.

- Estoy segura de que Edward no está interesado en mí. No sé porque tratas de que yo…

- ¿No quieres salir con Edward?

- No lo sé… Ya no estamos en el instituto. Estoy segura de que ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado. Además… Creo que a él siente algo por Bella.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Alice, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

- Sé que soy nueva por aquí – interrumpió Rosalie – pero yo también lo he visto.

- Pero si creías que pasaba algo entre Emmett y Bella hace un minuto.

- Bueno – replicó – Pero después de que lo aclararas… tiene sentido - Alice frunció ligeramente el ceño y Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro - están muy cómodos alrededor del otro. Pero Edward… está algo más que cómodo, con Bella.

Alice pasó su mirada de Rosalie a Ángela cuando ésta última habló por fin.

-¿Estás segura de que no ocurre nada entre ellos?

Antes de que pudiera responder Alice, el teléfono de Rosalie sonó. Lo sacó de la cintura de su pantalón. Leyó el identificador y sonrió.

-Es mi hermano. ¿Os importa si lo cojo?

Alice negó con su cabeza y Rosalie salió de la habitación. El temporizador del horno sonó, así que Alice corrió hacia él.

-¿Seguro que no estás aún enamorada de Edward?

- Siempre pensaré que es atractivo – respondió Ángela sonriendo – Pero dudo que ocurra algo entre nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no? Eres su tipo.

- Creo que Bella sí que es su tipo – repuso ella, negando con la cabeza. Alice lo pensó por un momento.

- Ya sabes, Bella nunca ha mostrado mucho interés por ninguno chico. Es decir, ha habido ocasiones que pensaba que un chico era lindo o algo, pero nunca le he visto… querer, a un chico.

-¿Tampoco a Edward?

- Es como si estuviera en su propio mundo – Alice suspiró - Totalmente inconsciente de las otras personas que hay a su alrededor.

- Pero Bella siempre ha sido muy atenta.

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo, asintiendo - Lo que quiero decir es que ella está totalmente desorientada acerca del mundo mascultino.

En ese momento Rosalie entró a la cocina de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ocurre algo?

- Mi hermano ha roto hoy con su novia – dijo sentándose.

- Lo siento – dijeron Ángela y Alice, y ésta última añadió – no conocí a tu hermano, pero debe de ser horrible que te planten el día de San Valentín.

- Sabía que esa chica no valía la pena – dijo, y dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado- Él tenía una relación con María desde hacía unas pocas semanas, pero algo no iba bien con ella. Dijo que tenía que cuidar a su madre enferma, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba viéndose con alguien más.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer ahora? – preguntó Ángela.

- Creo que nada – volvió a suspirar – a pesar de que lleva más tiempo aquí que yo, no ha hecho muchos amigos.

- ¿Le has invitado a venir?

- Oh, no. No creo que tenga derecho a hacerlo – dijo negando con la cabeza – Me sentiría muy mal si…

- Hey, mis hermanos están aquí, no es como si él fuera el único chico, mis hermanos están aquí. Podría hacerse amigo de ellos, hacer una piña o lo que sea que hacen los hombres.

- Gracias, sería mejor que no estar todo el día solo.

- Y seguramente querrá boicotear el día de San Valentín, también.

- Seguramente – rió Rosalie, y sacó su teléfono – voy a llamarlo.

Alice asintió, y justo cuando desapareció, se escuchó un fuerte grito.

-¡Emmett, bájame!

Emmett entró a la cocina con Bella encima de su hombro. La sentó en la encimera, y Edward entró también en la cocina, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Eres un bruto – afirmó Bella.

- Deberías sentirte honrada de estar vistiendo esa camiseta.

Alicia observó a Bella. No llevaba la famosa camiseta de Chuck Norris, pero sí otra de las camisetas favoritas de Emmett. En el frente podía leerse un claro mensaje: _No odies al jugador. Odia al juego. _Alice rodó sus ojos.

-Creo que la camiseta de Chuck Norris habría sido mejor..

- Te lo dije. Solo tendrías que haberte puesto mi camiseta.

Bella arrugó su nariz con asco.

-No voy a ponerme tu camiseta de _Killer Coding Monkey Ninjas do Exist._**(*)**

Edward caminó por la cocina y se apoyó en la encimera junto a Bella.

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué la compraste para mí?

-Porque eres un cretino – dijo señalándolo.

- Pero soy tu cretino favorito.

Ella rió.

-De ninguna manera. Anthony Michael Hall en _Sixteen Candles_ siempre tendrá ese puesto.

Ángela se rió y asintió de acuerdo.

-Si hubiera usado gafas o hubiera tenido un protector de bolsillo, le hubiera acechado y hubiéramos tenido bebés – dijo sonriendo, Bella.

Edward y Emmett dejaron escapar un gemido disgustado. Rosalie sonrió.

-Uh, bueno. Personalmente yo habría tenido bebés con Jake Ryan, pero...

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de las cuatro mujeres en la sala.

-Tienes razón – dijo Bella – yo hubiera podido entenderme bien con él en su Porshe.

- Pensé que esto era un boicot contra el día de San Valentín – dijo Emmett, volviendo a gemir disgustado.

- Claro – asintió Alice – pero eso no significa que no podamos tener una charla de chicas.

- Estamos definitivamente superados en número – asumió Emmett, mirando a Edward.

- Bueno, antes dijiste que Bella era como el hermano que nunca tuviste– respondió éste, mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a Bella. Ella empujó a Edward y saltó de la encimera.

-Correcto. Recuerda eso cuando necesites a alguien para pelear contra unos matones por ser tan cretino.

Emmett rió y Edward tiró de los extremos del pelo de Bella.

- Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

- Estamos hablando de la vida real, Edward. No de un juego de videoconsola.

Alice aplaudió con sus manos.

- Oh dios mío. Es como estar de nuevo en el instituto - miró a Rosalie y a Ángela - siento que tengáis que ver esto. Generalmente se portan mejor.

- Está bien. Voy a intentar llamar a mi hermano de una vez por todas.

- ¿Qué pasa con su hermano? – preguntó Bella, y Alice procedió a contarles la historia del hermano de Jasper - ¿Deberíamos pedir más pizza? – preguntó cuándo Alice terminó.

- Sería una buena idea.

Bella volvió a coger el teléfono y Emmett caminó hacia Edward.

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tienen que cuidar de su madre el día de San Valentín?

- No lo sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Te gustaría estar en Palm Springs, ahora mismo?

- Le di la dirección – Rosalie volvió a entrar a la cocina – No debería tardar mucho en llegar.

- ¿Qué película veremos? – preguntó Ángela.

- Estaba pensando en una comedia – dijo Alice. Bella había colgado el teléfono de nuevo.

-Se supone que es el día anti-San Valentín, Alice. ¿No deberíamos ver una película de acción? Voto por ver Iron Man.

- ¡Sí! Me encanta Robert Downey Jr. en esa película – dijo Ángela.

- Es sexy – afirmó Rosalie.

- ¿De verdad? – Emmett sonó esperanzado - ¿Iron Man? Eso estaría realmente bien.

- Deberíamos ver primero si mamá y papá tienen esa película – dijo Alice.

- Enseguida voy - dijo Bella – solo tengo que terminar los brownies.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar de la casa Cullen. Alice y Emmett caminaron hacia la gran sección de películas de entretenimiento que tenían mientras que Rosalie y Ángela tomaron asiento en el enorme sofá. Edward dudó un segundo antes de decidir volver a la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, oyó hablar a Bella.

-¡Hola, Ben! ¿Ocurre algo?

_¿Quién diablos era ese Ben?_ Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Aquí? No sabía que eras de Forks - hubo una pausa antes de que Bella continuara - ¿A tus padres? Pensé que tenías planes para el día de San Valentín.

_¿Se está viendo con ese chico? Pensé que ella no era nadie saliendo ahora mismo._ Edward dio un paso hacia atrás para no ser descubierto. Él normalmente no escuchaba las conversaciones de otras personas, pero en este momento quería saber más acerca de Bella y ese chico.

-Lo siento mucho… no, estoy con unos amigos. No...No para el día de San Valentín... En realidad estamos algo parecido a boicoteando el día de San Valentín. ¿Suena raro? – Bella rió al teléfono - Supongo que sí que lo hace, pero estamos todos solos y en lugar de estar cada uno en su casa, nos reunimos y hemos decidido hacer cosas no-románticas.

Edward no estaba seguro de lo que debía pensar de aquella conversación. Sonaba como si no estuvieran saliendo, pero eso no ayudaba al pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza. Ese chico le tiraba la caña a Bella.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes? ¿Oh, en serio? Hmm... Espera un segundo – Bella presionó el botón de espera, y llamó a Alice tartamudeando.

Edward caminó hasta al final del pasillo, por lo que estaría fuera de la vista de ambas. Iría al infierno, pero no le importaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bells? – preguntó Alice cuando entró en la cocina.

- Nunca podrás adivinar quién está al otro lado del teléfono.

-Está bien – dijo frustrada – Si nunca lo adivinaré, ¿Por qué no me lo dices ya?

- Es Ben – dijo después de comprobar que la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono no pudiera oírla.

-¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó Alice con las cejas arqueadas.

- Está en Forks. Y quiere verme.

-¿Qué diablos…? ¿Qué está haciendo en Forks?

- Al parecer, sus padres viven aquí.

- Es como un acechador.

- ¿Qué le digo? – preguntó Bella rodando los ojos.

- Dile que estás fuera con algunos amigos.

- Ya lo he hecho, pero él me ha dicho que no tiene nada que hacer y…

- Bella.

- Siento como si fuera la razón por la que vino.

- ¡Lo eres! – Alice puso una mano sobre su hombro - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Sería demasiado raro si le invitara a venir?

- ¿Te gusta? – dudó Alice. Hubo un silencio. _No, por favor, no_. Edward pasó sus dedos a través de su pelo tan fuerte que se hizo daño.

- Creo, que es una buena persona, y es guapo pero… No pienso que… Quiero… podría aprender a quererle.

- Bella, no puedes forzarte a ti misma a que te guste o no una persona.

_¡Gracias, Alice!_

- Pero durante mucho tiempo he pensado que si no surge esa… chispa, de inmediato, no hay razón para seguir adelante. ¿Pero qué sucede si por pensar de ese modo echo de mi vida a la persona que está hecha para mí?

-Bella… Realmente no sé qué decirte.

_¡Maldita sea, Alice!_

-Supongo – continuó - que se podría decir que soy una romántica sin esperanzas. Creo que cuando llega la persona adecuada, lo ves todo claro, y a la única persona que ves a la que está hecha para ti – inspiró profundamente – Pero sé que es una idiotez, y que a veces hay que correr el riesgo, dar a la gente una oportunidad porque a veces uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder.

Edward se inclinó contra la pared, tratando de luchar por la abrumadora sensación de derrota.

- Sería mucho más fácil si te enviaran algún tipo de señal, cuando encuentras a la persona correcta – dijo Bella, después de unos segundos.

-Creo que la hay. Solo tienes que estar atenta – respondió su amiga.

- Y se lo dices a la persona más despistada del mundo cuando se trata de chicos – dijo Bella, riendo.

Alice se unió a sus risas.

Edward salió rápidamente de la cocina. Sabía lo que venía ahora, y no quería escuchar a Bella diciéndole a Ben que podía venir a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Es una famosa camiseta en américa, dibujada con cuatro símbolos importantes. No sé bien bien que es lo que significa, pero es de imposible traduccion. <strong>

**Bien! Aqui nuevo capitulo de la traduccion de Boycotting Valentine's Day. De nuevo gracias a jennlynnfs por dejarme traducirla. ¿No es adorable Edward? Tan celoso! **

**En fin, en cuanto a la siguiente actualizacion... no estoy segura. Quizá no vaya a publicarla el dia de S.V., despues de todas las demandas de que auun falta mucho... pero rotundamente el ultimo cap sera publicado en febrero. Sea 1, 14 o el dia que sea. **

**Gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos!**

**Besos y cuidaos! **

**nioda**


End file.
